


Afternoon Delight

by zayntopsall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Harry, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff and angst in the last chapter - weehoo, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smut, Table Sex, Top!Zayn, blowjob, jealous!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayntopsall/pseuds/zayntopsall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wanted to be with Zayn all the time - and most of the time, he's with him during lazy afternoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the prompt about a Zarry smut. x

Harry was smiling from ear to ear, dimples buried on the left side of his cheeks, tapping his feet as he waits for that sound of the toaster for him to prepare an afternoon toast.

He veered into the small opening of the door from his kitchen. The warm sunlight of the afternoon hits the back of his boyfriend, Zayn, giving him the sexiest outline of a body he ever laid eyes on.

This was another lazy afternoon.

Niall and Liam were out for another all-night party and Louis said he’s going to spend some time with his girlfriend; leaving Harry and Zayn all alone in their flat.

The sound of the toaster made him grab a plate, swiftly placing the two loaves of bread together with the stuffing and spreads he prepared, taking a hold of a bottle of fruit juice.

These moments were his favourite. Just the two of them, sharing the same bed, snuggling inside the same sheet, playing some games, while eating and talking about almost anything.

He flicked his hair before he strides towards the room, his cheeks burning from the sight of Zayn, sleeping peacefully in his bed without any idea what time it is, his eyelashes resting on his soft skin, lips slightly apart from the little breathes he exhale and his hair, laid-down. So innocent and yet, he could still feel his whole body heating up from such a sight.

Zayn seemed to feel his presence inside the room, lazily opening his eyes, blinking for a couple of times before he gives Harry this warm and welcoming smile. He was on his stomach, his bare chest slightly brushing onto the sheets. Zayn gestured Harry to sit on his side, in which the younger lad did not hesitate to obey.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Harry pressed his back against the headboard, his eyes looking down on Zayn who adjusted himself to lie on his back, tilting his head to get a better look on Harry.

“I don’t care about time, Harry. When I sleep, I sleep. That’s it.”

“That’s why I’m here to serve you some afternoon breakfast. Have some toast.” He looked away and offered the lad one loaf, pushing the bread to his mouth and softly chuckling as Zayn didn’t have any choice but to bite it all the way.

Their skins touched, and it did not fail to send a shudder on Harry’s whole system. He was already looking forward to this day. Both of them inside his room, no one’s around and they could almost do anything, and by anything, Harry meant it was more than just snuggling and cuddling, he had to admit that he really wanted to have sex with Zayn right now.

They were really busy recording songs for their new album and so having lesser time to spend some private time with each other. He could still remember the last quick fuck they did on the dressing room, unable to hold the sexual tension on the making of their “Little Things” video and they couldn’t wait to get home.

They ended up watching a reality show inside their room, the sound of their subtle laughter and comments surrounded the silence of the house. Harry was on Zayn’s lap, still thinking on something very irrelevant from whatever they were watching.

And then all of a sudden, a vibration on his pocket seems to be the answer Harry was waiting for this whole day.

how’s it going in there, haz? Off to shopping again. Im pretty sure you and zany are enjoying the day. Pretty much bored in here, y’know? – Lou

Harry immediately shifted to his side, his right cheek now pressed onto Zayn’s thigh, not giving him any clue on what was actually going on inside his head. Now that he seems to be so enthusiastic towards the message he received, Harry was aware that Zayn wouldn’t be able to hold himself not to look at his reply.

We’re watching a reality show. It’s such a beautiful day to spend it inside the mall, boobear. Have some fun outside with El. x – Haz

Before he was able to put down his phone and look back into the television, a swift motion made his hands felt empty.

Harry was already smiling but he tried hard not to get too obvious from his act.

“Aww. Zayn, bring it back, I’m having a conversation with Lou.” He sat up, his body was already burning from the way Zayn was staring back at him.

“Is it really necessary?”

“What?”

 

“To call him ‘boobear’ and put a kiss at the end? Is it fucking necessary?” Zayn said, his voice stern, eyes not leaving Harry’s. His other hand ruffles the sheet as he searched for the remote control, and without leaving his sight, Zayn turns off the television.

“I – uhm, I’m sorry?” Harry wasn’t really quite prepared on what’s he supposed to answer on that one. He really liked it when Zayn was glaring at him, man he looks so fucking hot, and yet, he’s still a kid who gets a little bit scared every now and then when his man raises his voice. He can be really unpredictable for some times, and Harry was hoping it won’t happen today.

“Sorry won’t make it, ‘Haz’.” Zayn stressed his name, the tone of sarcasm pierced into his chest, Harry was undoubtedly getting aroused by these things. Zayn’s arrogance was one thing he loves the most about him and if he have to deal with it, the best time would probably be today.

Zayn was suddenly on his knees, hands angrily removing the sheet that divides them, Harry remained on his position, sitting and watching what Zayn would do next. He was trying hard not to look so excited for it, not to look too anticipating and wanting so much of Zayn’s roughness on him and yet, his body was losing control. Seeing his boyfriend like this was enough to give him a hard-on.

“Look at you. You’re already this hard. You do like it when I’m angry at you, don’t you?” Zayn poked his forefinger on his bulge, impossible to hide from the thin fabric of his boxers. Zayn was just slightly touching him but he was already moaning. “You are such a dirty, little kid, Haz. Do you like that? Do you like it when Louis and all the other boys call you ‘Haz’ like it’s a fucking magic word? Huh, Haz?

Harry shook his head. “N-No. I want you to call me, Harry. Just like you always did, Zayn. Please.”

He heard a smirk and all of a sudden, he was thrown towards the tower of pillows. God, how much he wanted this. Harry was on his back, and the looks from Zayn’s eyes were enough to tell him to start undressing himself. Zayn was just there, watching his subtle movements, like a wolf, waiting for his dinner to serve himself to him.

When Harry was completely naked, Zayn harshly flipped him over, his hair bounces onto the pillows, voice muffled and palms planted onto the sheets. He felt Zayn’s warmth on his back, skins slowly scraping as Zayn’s moist lips reached his neck line.

“Tell me what you want, Harry.”

“You. Inside me. Zayn. Please.” His words slurred out from his mouth; pleasure blocking his thoughts. Zayn pressed his body on Harry’s back, enough for him to feel Zayn’s hard cock brushing into his arse line. “Fuck-“

Zayn kissed him hard onto his neck, softly nibbling that slender part of his skin, Zayn’s tongue dampening the bite and then repeating the same process over and over again.

Harry was already arching his back, his arse meeting the twitching cock of Zayn slowly nudging on his spot.

“A little bit excited, aren’twe?” Zayn pushed himself up and Harry let out a whine when he felt the part of his skin being nibbled by Zayn, cold. But of course, there’s more than just that he was expecting to receive. “Do you want Louis to fuck you instead of me?”

“No. I want you. Just you, Zayn.” Harry refused. Yes, Louis may be his bestfirend but he could never give him the same attention he was getting from Zayn. He felt like he was always being protected when he’s with this Bradford Bad boy.

“That’s more like it.”

Zayn started to grind his cock on his arse, and it was making Harry want for more. He whines, the continuous torturous pleasure made him moan every now and then. He desperately wanted Zayn’s cock inside him, Harry was already pushing himself and yet, Zayn was there, softly chuckling on his ears, telling him how helpless he looks like. How badly he wants his cock inside his fine arse.

“I don’t think we need any fucking lube, as of now, right Harry? I bet you’re pretty wet by now.” Zayn taunted him, fingers sliding on his trembling spot, rubbing them in slow motion. “You ready to be fucked senseless now, Harry? You want me to punish you for cheating in front of me?”

He wanted to answer him with a scream but he was already into cloud nine. No words would be able to tell how exactly he was feeling and what he wanted as of the moment.

Harry braced himself onto the headboard, hearing the rustling of sheets as Zayn finally positioned himself.

“Fucking tight.” Zayn groaned into his ears, pushing himself deeper inside Harry, his lips reaching onto his bare shoulders, biting that small portion of his glistening skin as Zayn brought himself forward. Harry begged him to move and in no time, Zayn started to thrust on him vehemently.

Zayn paced up, pounding inside Harry until every thrust meets his prostate. Zayn’s fingernails dug onto his skin, his teeth marking his whole body, toes curling in every movement and his cries echoing inside the room. His hair was bouncing on and off on his face, in each movement in which Zayn was almost throwing Harry over the edge.

“God yes. Harder. Zayn. Please.” His hands almost breaking the edge of the wooden headboard as Harry started to propel himself to meet Zayn’s thrusts, their bodies slammed forward and backward, and their sweats slicking their skins together with each plunge.

“Fuck. Harry. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck..” Zayn shoves himself harder and faster inside Harry with each words. His sweat dripping all over the godly-formed torso of Harry Styles. “That would be the last time you would text Louis, those words. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes-“ Harry was cut off by Zayn pulling his head towards his back to meet his lips. Zayn angrily tugging his lower lip, biting them so hard he could see it swelling the next day. Zayn was no longer giving him time to recollect his thoughts nor to catch his breath. He buried himself deeper inside the young lad, faster than he did before.

Harry wasn’t able to catch up from meeting Zayn’s thrusts, his lips were already parted from all that pounding his body was receiving and his hands giving up from holding the headboard.

Harry could already feel the spasm crawling from his hips to his stomach, “Z-Zayn – I’m coming –“

Zayn lets go of Harry’s hips and held his shoulders, Zayn’s head slumping over his curls hearing the sweet vibrations of Harry’s voice as he shot his release inside him, thrusting into him further until he felt Harry’s spot tightened inside him.

Harry curls up, beneath Zayn. The Bradford bad boy showing signs of getting some sleep again and harry couldn’t believe he actually did it.

There was someone calling from his phone, but he decided to ignore it, this time, they’ll both spend the afternoon in deep slumbers, together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn made a strict rule that Harry should never touch himself when they’re not together. Unfortunately, Harry can’t take it any longer and he has to do it - and then Zayn comes in.

Harry opens the door to the apartment he shared with all the boys: the place they rent where they usually hang out together, watch movies, snuggle with their girlfriends/boyfriends and houses parties. But today, it was empty and no noise could be heard.

Louis was out on a date with El again, Liam decided he’ll spend some time with his old friends and Niall went shopping for new jumpers. It was almost a perfect afternoon for Harry to spend some time with his boyfriend Zayn, unfortunately, even he was not there.

He crashes into the couch, the exhaustion kicking in when he realized they’ve been out of this apartment for the whole three weeks, spending another year with promotions and performances, interviews and photoshoots. The worst part is that he and Zayn haven’t been doing something exciting for the last three weeks. When they were almost caught kissing on the dressing room by Lou, Zayn said that they should stop doing public sex for a while, which added to the frustration of the curly.

To make things far worse, Zayn made a strict rule that as long as they won’t have proper sex, none of them should touch themselves – saying something that it could decrease the pleasure when they’re together. Which Harry found really stupid and annoying because he can’t help but to feel horny all the time.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Zayn when he’s asleep, in the shower, in the interviews, while getting dressed – he was like going to burst any moment, and not to forget, Zayn was outright teasing him.

Harry made a quick decision that he’ll do it today – Zayn wouldn’t even know he did. And that lad would always text him before crashing into the apartment so he was pretty sure he wouldn’t get caught.

—-

Harry swiftly took off his shoes and socks and crawls in the middle of the bed. He leans against the headboard, unbuckles his belt, removes his pants and boxers and kicked them to his feet. He looked into his throbbing cock, almost in pain just by the thought of Zayn touching him and somehow, Harry wishes Zayn would catch him doing this – he was up for a rough punishment and it would make up with all the days they haven’t done sex.

Still disappointed that his boyfriend wasn’t there, Harry went on his business. He gently wrapped his fingers around his cock, thumb grazing on to that skin as he closes his eyes, trying his best to remember that time when Zayn intentionally palms his bulge when they were changing and Harry was left to finish off on his own.

The imagination made his hips buck up, he could feel Zayn’s calloused fingers stroking him slowly, teasing him with all that dirty talk and asking him how long could he last not having sex and Harry would answer a breathy, ‘Not long’ and Zayn would press his palm harder – Harry winced as his stroke starts to pace up, the slick sound of his skin rubbing on his own palm heightening his pleasure, he could imagine Zayn’s other hand massaging his balls, pressing onto them until Harry was forced to open his mouth and moan as quiet as he could, afraid that the boys might catch them.

Harry presses his thumb on his slit, trying to make the feeling last, just the image of Zayn flashing through his head was enough to make him come, feet burying onto the mattress as he tried to move with his hand –

“You look like you’re having some fun there, Harry.”

Zayn’s voice snaps Harry away from oblivion, the pleasure gone – but the pool of heat was just starting to surface. His eyes lands on Zayn’s figure on the door he was leaning in, his eyes burning with both anger and lust – that Harry was sure of.

“I thought I made myself clear about my rule?” Zayn’s voice was still calm; he drops his bag on the doorstep and gently shuts the door. Harry gulps when Zayn faces him again, and out of instinct, he reached for the sheets and covered his little mess. He slides his hand down inside the sheets, still trying to make himself feel good – now that Zayn was there.

“Keep your hand out where I could see them, Harry.” Zayn raises his voice and Harry immediately removes his hand, grunting as he did. “Did you just grunt, Harry?” Zayn sits on the corner of the bed, eyes not leaving his green orbs and Harry have no idea if this is the part where Zayn would step put of the room because he’s angry or will start to kiss him roughly.

“Yes, I did. I have the right to do this, you know?” Harry flinches by his own words, but he kept up with it and rolls his eyes instead, finally averting from Zayn’s lustful gaze. “It’s been three weeks.”

Zayn stood up and starts to strip away his leather jacket, and then his shirt and Harry tries his best not to look as if he wanted to see it alone this time. When Zayn was completely topless, he removed his shoes and crawls in front of Harry.

“You know you’re going to be punished for being such a disobedient young lad, Harry.” Zayn leans closer, his hands searching for the end of the duvet and ripping away the only thing covering Harry’s erection. “I think you need to be punished.”

Harry finally gives away and looks back at Zayn, his teeth biting hard his bottom lip, this was unexpected but this was what Harry wanted. He spread his legs wide open, inviting Zayn to do anything to him. But Zayn smirks and shakes his head.

“It’s not going to be easy, Harry.” Zayn was still in his pants, and he kneels in between Harry’s legs, “Hands up,” He says and like a voice-commanded robot, Harry did. Zayn pinned his wrists on top of his head, his face hovering on Harry’s, “I’m going to punish you for being such a bad kid, Harry.”

“Yes, I’ve been a very naughty kid, Zayn. Punish me.” If he was sounding so desperate, Harry didn’t care less. 

Zayn pushed his wrists harder into the headboard as he starts to hungrily kiss Harry. The curly obediently opened his mouth, letting Zayn’s tongue slide inside him, conquer him and fill his senses with the taste of alcohol and smoke. He moans each time Zayn pulls his puckered lip, their tongues tangled with wanting and desperation.

Zayn lets go of his hands, “You’re having too much fun, aren’t you, Harry?” Zayn mocked him as he slips away from their contact. Zayn starts to unbuckle his belt awhile Harry hastily removes his own shirt and when both lads were naked, they went back to sealing their lips. Zayn reaches for the drawer and pulled out something Harry never seen before.

“W-what’s that?” He tried to cover the slight fear of what Zayn was holding but Zayn could obviously see right through it.

Zayn didn’t reply and just pressed Harry to lie on his back, “This is a cock ring – do you know what it does?” Zayn asks and Harry nodded, it won’t make him come and Harry was already bucking his hips in excitement. “Ha, figured you would like it.”

He slips it easily, and Harry could feel the tightening on his tips, still he wasn’t excited about it, he was used to Zayn stopping him from coming too soon, this was nothing.

“I’m pretty sure it’d remove the smirk on your face later.” Harry just nodded in response, “Now, it’s time for me, to have some fun – on your knees.”

Harry quickly did, and in a matter of seconds, Zayn was behind him, his finger circling onto his spot. “Let’s see how long you could keep yourself for begging.”

Harry turns to see what Zayn was about to do when he felt his cheeks burn with such heat – the feeling of Zayn’s tongue circling on his spot. He throws his head back a little, the sensation crawling all over his body. He clenches onto the sheets, feeling the wetness of Zayn’s tongue pushing its way inside his rim,

“Oh god-“He moans and the throbbing on his cock makes it harder for him to speak, “So good – yes,”

Harry almost screams when Zayn’s tongue slides inside his hole, his nerves clenching and he was starting to push himself on Zayn’s hole. He felt Zayn pulls his tongue out and Harry looked behind him, seeing Zayn slicking his two fingers and without a warning Zayn pushes his fingers in.

“Another one, Zayn-“ Zayn pushed his two fingers in, sliding another one when he starts to feel something painful on his cock – “Ah, ah…”

“What’s the problem, Harry? Why’d you stopped asking for more?” Zayn scissors his fingers,“Did something hurt?” Harry shakes his head in reply; it was a mixture of pain and pleasure he can’t explain.

Zayn flips him again, and lining himself up, “hold your hips to your chest,” and Harry did, his fingers pressed onto his thighs, his spot twitching badly. Harry watches Zayn as he pumps his cock, leaning in closer as he braces himself on to the mattress, eyes locking in with Harry.

“I want to see your face as you beg, Harry.” Zayn lightly kisses Harry before he starts to rock his hips, sliding in and out of Harry’s tight hole, hearing his moans in each thrust, “Y-yeah – fuck, so good, you’ve been so tight, Harry…” Zayn increased his pace, and Zayn could see the contortion of Harry’s face beneath him, he slides his stomach on Harry’s over stimulated cock.

“Please, Zayn – faster, I can’t-“ But Zayn didn’t, he moved slowly, so fucking slowly, he could feel every inch of Zayn and it was making the feeling torturous inside his body and onto his cock. “Zaynzaynzayn…faster,come on..” Harry pushes himself on Zayn, trying to increase the speed and he could hear Zayn’s soft chuckle on his ear.

“Look at you, so desperate, Harry. That’s why I told you not to break my rules.” Zayn’s voice was starting to sound dry, concentrating on the movement of his hips snapping, his feet propelling him to hit Harry harder into his prostate. “Come on, let me hear that voice of yours when you want something so bad…”

“Ah, Zayn – please,please – it hurts, fuck – I need you to go faster…” Zayn wasn’t able to control himself any longer; he thrusts himself forward and backward, Zayn keeping an eye on Harry’s expression as he moved faster, pulling his cock out entirely and pushing it back in, stretching Harry even more.

“Yeah, Harry, fuck fuck-“ Zayn clenches onto the sheets, his body feeling heavy, “God. Such a good fuck.”

“Zayn! It hurts – need to come, need to come…” Harry finally begs, his hands leaving his hips and finding Zayn’s biceps, “you have to let me come – please, please…”

“You sound so hot begging, Harry.” Zayn whispers, the feeling coming close, “Fuck. Fuck. Harry, you feel so good…” Harry was lifting his legs in the air, trying to find the friction on his cock, continuously begging Zayn, he could already feel the fullness inside him, and he felt like breaking any second.

“Remove it, Zayn – I – I can’t hold it any longer- shit, AH - ” Zayn shuts his eyes, his one hand releasing Harry from his pain and Zayn groans, feeling the tightness of his muscles on his cock – Zayn thrusts two more, grunting as he spills the heat inside Harry almost the same time as the younger lad did.

“I’ve missed this.” They almost said at once and Harry has one thing running through his mind: today was another lovely afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s sorta pissed with Zayn after he saw him flirting with girls last time at the bar. He decided to ignore Zayn but he ended up being fucked on the table instead. (Wow, look how filthy the summary is).

The past few days have been absolute torture for Harry. The afternoons he used to love and spend with Zayn were nothing more than just mere day now. Well, it’s not like it’s his fault anyway. He’s been ignoring Zayn ever since Harry saw him openly flirting with some girls and not to mention, went home with someone else.

He hadn’t sneaked on Zayn’s bed from then on – and he’s trying his best to be comfortable with his own mattress. He went to Louis’s side as much as he could and pretended to be busy with something when Zayn asked him for some private time together.

 

But the worst part of this whole thing was that he was badly in need of getting a good fuck right now.  He can’t risk going to some bars with anyone and leave with a guy or his management will kill him. Thus,  he was stuck in the kitchen, alone with his boxers and apron, baking some homemade cupcakes for the lads in his struggle to avoid thinking of Zayn bending and fucking him over the table.

Just then, he hears footsteps approaching him from behind. Of fucking course, it was Zayn. They’re the only ones who decided to stay after they finished rehearsing songs for their tour. But instead of greeting him like the usual, Harry decides to completely disregard him.

“Hmmm…That smells so good, Harry. Can I have some?” Harry flinches from the sound of Zayn’s groggy, hey-I-just-woken-up, hot voice. He can’t fall for that now.

On the corner of his eye, he sees Zayn’s hand reaching for the cupcakes that were already done and right there, he shoves Zayn’s hand away.

“Those aren’t yours.” Harry said bitterly.

“What?”

“I said, those cupcakes aren’t yours. They’re for Niall.” He didn’t look at Zayn, afraid that he might lose composure. He continued to mix the next set of the cupcake’s batter when all of a sudden, his body twisted from a hard tug on his waist.

“Excuse me? But since when did you bake cupcakes for Niall?”

“Since you fucked someone last time at the bar.” Harry gulps, turning away and desperately avoids eye contact,  but it only made things worse when his eyes fell on Zayn’s bare chest – and  _damn_ , since when was the last time he saw Zayn on his white boxers?

“Wait, you mean the blondie?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Yes. I mean the blondie. Trying to sound so innocent, huh?”

To add to his frustration, Zayn was outright smirking in front of him. “I didn’t sleep with her.”

“Yeah and I’m not Harry Styles, either.” His vision suddenly blurs for a second as Zayn pushes his back on the table, toppling the trays and bowls down in the floor. “What the fuck! Look what you’ve done!”

“I said I didn’t sleep with her.”

“Fuck off, Zayn. You think I’ll fall for that?” A struggle merges between Zayn holding him down and Harry trying to get away. But with Zayn between Harry’s legs, all force on top of him and both of his hands clasped on top of his head, Harry’s efforts were useless.

“Listen here. I just accompanied her on getting a cab ‘cause she’s so drunk. When I came back, you were gone.”

“Get a cab?” Harry laughs without humor, “Talk about fucking excuses. I saw you offering drinks to anyone who comes near you. And you even danced with them. Then you suddenly turned into some gentleman shit?”

Zayn’s face inches closer, their noses brushing, their chests touching. “That’s because all you did was stick to Louis the whole fucking time.”

“Because he misses El! He needed my company!”

“So what are you two now? Fuck buddies?” Zayn hisses.

“Don’t turn things around, Zayn. You’re the one who’s at fault in here.”

“Yeah, and I’m gonna fuck you now.”

“Wh-“ Harry’s words were cut as Zayn surges his lips down on his mouth. Harry easily parts his lips, letting Zayn’s tongue slide in with complete ease. They exchanged the heat of their wet tongues and the house was filled with nothing but hungry noises and muffled moans.

Harry throws his head back as Zayn’s lips leaves his mouth„ pressing open mouthed kisses on his neck, pushing their groins together, grinding their fully hard dicks beneath their boxers.

“Fucking ignoring me for days. Louis fucked you, didn’t ya?” asks Zayn, his fingers pulling the lace of his apron.”  “You fucking imagined I was the one fucking you while he imagines you’re El, huh?” Zayn yanks his boxers down, biting the skin on his neck as he did. “Louis fucked you hard, huh, Harry?”

Harry shakes his head.

“What?”

“Louis didn’t fuck me hard enough to call his name.” Harry’s lips curled.  _Time for some revenge_.

“You fuck slut. I’m gonna show you who you belong to.” Zayn lets go of his hands, turns him around as Harry heard the wound of Zayn’s boxers toppling n the floor. “You want a hard fuck? I’m going to give you a hard fuck.”

Harry purses his lips, wanting to show Zayn that he could keep up with his anger for once.

“Try to keep up with that silence, later.” Zayn lines himself up, spitting on his palm and giving his cock a few pumps before he roughly presses himself on Harry’s tight hole. “F-Fuck…”

Harry shut his eyes, a moan escaping from his lips as Zayn pushed deeper. “Fuck. Zayn. Fuck.” Harry bites his thumb; the feeling of Zayn’s cock stretching him without an inch of gentleness was something he clearly missed from the lad. His hands throw away everything that was on the table, including the baked cupcakes and grips tightly on both wooden edges. “Ah – Ah, fuck Zayn.  _Oh my god_.”

Zayn pulls out and slams back in, not giving Harry the time to be ready or even fucking breath. In and Out. Harder and faster in each drive.

“Shit. You’re still tight even if Louis fucked you.” Zayn thrusts, his tongue sliding on the line of Harry’s back, leaving small bites. “Fuck, Harry. So fucking tight for me. So good. Shitshit…”

Harry’s vision went cloudy as his chest slides on the surface of the table, the creaking sound heightening his pleasure. Trickles of sweat run down his cheeks down to his chin, his knuckles turning white as Zayn hits his prostate, grinding his hips as he did.

“There – oh, fuck! Fuck me harder, Zayn. Shit. Shit. Ah – Fuck me ‘til I can’t fucking-AH!” Harry arches his back from the way Zayn’s slides his cock out, leaving the tip inside then fully driving himself in.

“Stay. Fucking. Still.” Zayn grunts on each thrust, fingers digging on his hips as he moves faster. Harry starts to push his arse back and meet his thrusts. “Yeah, there – fucking hell, such a good arse, Harry. ‘M gonna fill you up.” Zayn says, almost panting.

“God yes,” Harry whines, “Fill me up, Zayn. Fucking – AH – want to feel  _you_.”

The pain on his back made Harry cry out, joining in with Zayn’s hard bite on his shoulder. He clenches his wall around Zayn as he comes, spilling it all over the floor. Harry breathes heavily, cheek pressed hard on the table when Zayn pulls out and turns him around.

“Tired already?”

Harry was just about to ask why when Zayn lifts both of his legs up, and presses in his fully hard cock inside him again. “OH SHIT – oh shit…” Harry chants, his fists slamming down on the table, mouth opened and eyes closed. There’s no way he could’ve been this hard after that. And as if Zayn hears his thoughts, Zayn smiles and leans down, bites and pulls his bottom lip.

“Didn’t think you were going to be this surprised, Harry.” Zayn pinches his thighs, pushing in with a slow pace Harry could feel every inch of his cock sliding on his nerves. “D’you think – you could, fuck – you could get away with Louis fucking you?”

“He didn’t – Ah, Louis didn’t fuck me.” His arms snaked on Zayn’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Nobody did.”

“Too late for that.” Zayn barely moved an inch, but the change on his angle leaves Harry whimpering beneath him. “I know how much you want me to fuck you. I know how fucking filthy you are. Let me hear it, Harry.” He pulls and slowly pushes back in again.

“Fuck, Zayn. I wanted you to come to my room that night. Wanted you to fucking apologize and fuck me ‘til morning. Fuck me ‘til Louis knocks on your door and look for me.”

“God, you’re such a cockslut, Harry.”

“I’m your slut.” Harry pushes his hips down, finding the pace he always wanted. The fast one, the one that made it hard for him to breathe and recollect his thoughts, the one that leaves him bruises and marks that would remind him of Zayn each time he sees one. “Please, Zayn. Fuck me ‘til I’m sore. ‘Til I can’t walk, anymore.” He begs, toes curling in the air. “I want to scream your name.”

“Shit. You’re so hot, Harry. So hot begging. So eager for my cock. Your back’s already sore and you still wanted for more?”

“Hell yeah.” He squeezes Zayn’s shoulders. And that was everything Zayn needed as he starts building up his pace again. Thrusting and leaving marks on his skin simultaneously. It was like they didn’t even fuck before this. Everything was still so hot – and as if there were still a lot of heat unable to get out. “Harder, Zayn. Stretch me. Shit, Ah, ah. Zayn…” His last words disappearing from the sound of their slick bodies slapping.

“Scream. My. Name.” Zayn says, burying himself deeper on Louis. “Fucking. Let. The. Whole. World. Know, who you belong to Harry.”

Harry claws his fingers on Zayn’s back as the lad tiptoes and hits Harry’s prostate with his thrusts. “ZAYN!” Harry brought his chest up, almost hugging Zayn as he releases. “ZAAAYN!”

“FUCK” Zayn comes, pushing his full weight down on Harry. Both of them exchange heavy gasps, nobody moves a muscle, Harrys eyes shot up to the ceiling, his fingers tangled on Zayn’s hair.

The heat from Harry’s body was slowly subsiding – but Zayn’s dick inside him seems to have other plans.

—-

Meanwhile, Louis, Liam and Niall had their ears pressed against the front door, wondering when will be the right time to come inside as Harry’s voice calling out Zayn was starting again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I based the continuation from this prompt:
> 
> Zayn and Harry gets into an argument because Zayn doesn't want to go public with their relationship or something like that, and Harry leaves and doesn't come back, a few days later, Zayn really misses Harry so he publicly apologizes to him and tells everyone how much he loved Harry. The ending can be smut or fuff.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you?” Zayn snaps, pulling Harry by his wrist and twists him around. “You’ve been acting all weird since last night. What is it again? What did I do this time?”

Harry snorts, unbelievable. Fucking unbelievable. He angrily tugs his hand away from Zayn’s grip and glares at him. How dare he asks him what he had done this time, of course he knew what he did – he was acting all innocent again and that pisses him off even more.

“I can’t believe you’re asking me what the hell is wrong, Zayn. You know why I’m acting like this, don’t act so innocent!” Harry yells, his voice slicing the silence inside their flat. Good thing the boys weren’t around, Harry was definitely not in the mood to hear Louis and Niall’s taunts of ‘Fight! Fight!’ or Liam activating his Daddy Direction Mode and starts to stand between the two of them like some kind of judge and pulling out all that ‘Calm down’ shit on them.

Zayn sighs heavily, running his fingers through his hair as if Harry’s the one who’s stressing him. “Here we go again with the acting all innocent drama. Jesus Christ, Harry – will I ask you what’s wrong if I already know what it is? Just fucking tell me what is it rather than acting like a bratty 10-year old kid.”

Zayn regrets his words the moment it slips out of his mouth as he watches Harry flinches from where he stood, looking at him as if he was about to cry anytime soon. Damn it, now he’s definitely the bad guy. Trying not to make the situation go worse, Zayn swallows all the pride he could take and steps closer to Harry and reaches for his hand.

But instead of letting him, Harry swats his hand away, making Zayn feel like someone just kicked him on his gut. “Harry-“

“You’re right, I should just say what’s wrong rather than acting like a bratty 10-year old kid,” Harry emphasizes, mimicking Zayn’s tone curtly. “Yesterday, we went to the mall, and I – I was trying to reach for your shoulder, like casually wrap my arms around you since we can’t hold hands, but you – you glared at me, Zayn. You glared at me, as if you’re saying that I can’t even touch you, not even stand beside you or whisper something to you – fuck –you ignored me the whole night! You were glued next to Liam all day like I wasn’t even there!”

“And what exactly do you want me to do? Pull you closer and hold your hand while those paparazzis and our fans take a picture or video of us? I thought we already discussed about this, Harry – we can’t go public just yet,” Zayn explains, trying to sound as calm and as gentle as possible, afraid that if he says the wrong words again, Harry will be walking out of their flat without a warning.

“I wasn’t asking you to kiss me publicly! I was just asking you to at least notice me, you know? You don’t have to stand 50 meters away from me if you don’t want me to touch you, you could’ve just said it instead of looking at me like I was some kind of creep!”

Zayn shuts his eyes for a second, “Harry, you know that I never think of you as a creep, bloody hell – why the hell would I think of you like that? You’re my boyfriend!”

“So, let’s at least play the role, even just a little!” Harry exclaims.

“You’re being irrational with this, Harry. You know we can’t do it, just yet.”

“Why, so you could openly flirt with everyone ‘cause they know you’re still single? You don’t have to explain anything to them, that’s why you don’t want to consider it, just yet, right?”

Harry bites his bottom lip and he knew he had to stop, he was being selfish and he knows he was making things worse but he couldn’t help it. He was getting annoyed of Zayn’s obliviousness to everything and how Harry was so jealous of Louis when he talks about Eleanor, whenever they were outside, like they don’t have to hide anything and it makes Louis feel so proud and when Harry sees the people around him just casually holding each other’s hand – he wanted to do those things with Zayn badly.

At the corner of his eye, Harry sees the frozen expression of Zayn in front of him, like he couldn’t believe what he just thought of his boyfriend. There was this part of him that asks him to just apologize and that he was just being stupid. Still, there was also this part of him that wants to run away and think about his relationship with Zan. Maybe he really was being irrational about this, but what if what he thought was right? That Zayn doesn’t really want to go public because he doesn’t want to be held back by a relationship?

Ah, fuck it. The thick atmosphere was killing him and right now, was certainly not the time and place to think.

So without saying a word to Zayn, Harry grabs his coat and scurries outside their flat, trying his best to ignore the ring of guilt inside his head.

\---

“It’s your fault anyways, why the hell would you glare at your boyfriend for wanting to touch you?” Louis shakes his head, looking at him remorsefully. “I mean, I understand the thing about not going public, but Harry has a point, I think everyone wants to hold their lover’s hand in public. Don’t you feel the same way?”

Zayn grabs his drink and finishes it in one gulp, hissing from the immediate burn of the scotch against his throat. “Of course I feel the same way. It’s just that, I think Harry’s forgetting that we’re in a band and we can’t just do things because we feel like doing them, I mean, it could affect our careers, big time. And I can’t risk it just because I want to go public with him.”

“Aw, you really love us, don’t you?” Louis teases, pinching Zayn’s cheeks. “But really, given the chance that you could, will you take it?”

Zayn sighs, “Without second thoughts.”

Damn, if it’s possible, he wants to go out with Harry every night and let everyone get jealous because of him because he got the most amazing person with him. Their pictures would be in every blogs out there, their story will be featured in every magazine, asking how they ended up together in interviews, how open they could be in public - those little things Zayn never told Harry that he wanted.

And now he’s worried that won’t be able to do those things ever, seeing the way Harry was treating him after their fight. He doesn’t talk to him anymore, never stands next to him in meet and greets and even if they do, Zayn could feel how awkward Harry was beside him. Even if they were performing on stage, Harry kept a safe distance from Zayn, while the others try their best not to make it too obvious to their audience. It was exhausting – trying to figure out what Harry was trying to do and making sure the fans wouldn’t notice what’s happening between them.

Zayn’s thoughts were interrupted by Louis rests his hand on his back and smiles at him like he knew exactly what he was thinking. “Don’t worry, Harry’s not going anywhere. I talked to him last night, he’s realizing his fault. Just give him some time, alright?”

Even so, Zayn can’t feel confident at all. “What if in the end, the only way for us to go back to where we left off is to come out as a couple?” Zayn asks, his fingers tightening against the rim of the glass.

“Oh come on,” Louis slaps his back, enough to knock Zayn’s drink off of his hand, “Don’t be so melodramatic. Harry won’t leave you because of that, trust m. And besides, it wouldn’t hurt if you’d subtly outed yourselves, right? I mean, we’ve been doing it ever since… Harry might like the idea, but I don’t know, I was just suggesting…”

And then a brilliant idea popped inside Zayn’s head.

\---

“Fuck, Harry – will you just go apologize to Zayn and stop sticking with me all the time? It’s been a week already.” Niall kicks Harry off of the couch, not even bothering to look at him when he tried to pull off a decent puppy face. “Don’t make that disgusting face, only Liam knows how to do that right. Liam! Will you please do something with this guy?”

Liam, who was choosing what tank top to use for tonight’s concert, glares at Niall and then softens up when he looks at Harry. “Harry, until when are you going to keep this up?”

Pouting, Harry pulls his knees up and rests his chin on it. “I don’t know.”

Niall puts down his phone and looks at Harry, nudging him with his foot while he asks, “What do you mean you don’t know? It’s been a week since we’ve been covering you guys up, we can’t do it forever.” Niall nudges him harder until Harry lets himself fall to the ground. “Now you’re lying on the cold hard ground, oh!” Niall sings on top of his voice and sticking out his tongue when Harry gives him the finger. “Seriously, man. Put yourself together.”

“Niall’s right. You two needs to fix whatever you’re trying to fix. It affects our performance and some fans are already starting to notice your distance with Zayn. We’re still in a band and you guys should work professionally.” As expected of Liam, he had that advice in him the moment he was brought to Earth. “Have you talked to Zayn, yet?”

Harry shakes his head, earning deep sighs from Niall and Liam. “I can’t face him after what I said to him. I bet he’s angry at me and he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore.”

“And you’re sure Zayn feels that way?”

“I don’t know,” Harry murmurs, curling himself further on the floor. “Maybe we’re not in a relationship anymore.”

“Oh Christ, please don’t drop the dram bomb in here, we’re going to perform in about 30 minutes, I don’t want to look like I came from a fucking – OW!” Niall yelps and jumps from his seat, rubbing his waist and frowning at Liam.

“I’m sorry, Harry. Niall isn’t being helpful at all.”

“It’s okay.” Harry says, sitting up and flashing his widest smile to both of them. “I’m going to be fine on stage, I promise. I’ll try to act normal and I will not avoid Zayn.” Which is a lie, because honestly, Harry doesn’t even know how to talk to Zayn anymore or interact with him without feeling like he’s going to burst into tears. “Let’s just have fun, okay? Don’t worry about me.”

“Whatever you say, big guy.” Niall says, mimicking his Harvey voice before Liam smacked his head.

\---

“Alright! It’s time for your twitter questions!” Louis announces, popping out of the stage after the lights came back. The volume of their crowd screaming grew louder as they walked closer to the center stage, Liam and Niall immediately squeezing beside Louis, leaving Harry and Zayn standing next to each other.

The question flashes to the screen, “Who do you love most in the band?” Niall reads out loud, looking to the crowd and then to the lads. “I love them equally, so I’m going to say, all of them!”

“For me, I’m gonna have to say Louis.” Louis smiles and slips his hand on Liam’s waist, while Liam wraps his arm on Louis’s shoulders. “How ‘bout you, Louis? Who do you love most in the band?” Liam asks, casually stealing glances towards Harry and Zayn who stands frozen from their spots.

Louis makes a face like he’s thinking deeply and then he pulls Niall beside him, slipping his other hand on his waist while Liam holds his mic for him, “I think I love this adorable Irish the most.” And then Niall was half-hugging Louis, the crowd getting louder as the three of them did a group hug. “Alright, let’s go to the other side, shall we?” Louis cocks his head, “Zayn, who do you love most in the band?”

Zayn takes a couple of steps away from Harry, turning away from him and facing the crowd. “The one I love most in the band would be…Harry.”

Harry feels like his whole body shuts down for a second and his eyes were fixated to where Zayn was standing, his figure glowing and looking at him like he always did. It was like air doesn’t even exist, he knows he wasn’t breathing and he’d probably look like an idiot in those pictures of their fans. Zayn smiles at him, and then he was walking closer and closer to him until he feels his hand on his waist.

“Harry acts like a kid most of the times, do you agree with that?” The crowd solidly answers a ‘YES’, “But that makes him more loveable, isn’t it?” Zayn casually thumbs his chin and judging from what Harry could hear (his senses are slowly coming back), the audience was having a riot or something. “He cooks for me every morning, even when I’m still in bed…” More screaming, “We watch movies,” Harry thinks someone just died. “And most of the times, he sleeps next to me, even if the bed doesn’t fit the two of us.”

“Zayn…” Harry finally finds the strength to lift his mic. He realizes what Zayn was trying to do and the look on his face was enough to tell him that if Zayn speaks again, he’d be revealing more than what they were just doing.

“Harry and I—“

“Really do love each other!” Harry cuts him off, signaling the other three to do something and instantly, Niall steals the spotlight by singing “Can You Feel the Love Tonight” together with Louis and Liam, while they exchange knowing looks.

“I thought you want us to go public? Why’d you stop me? I was about to say –“

“It’s enough for me,” Harry dips his head right beside Zayn’s ear, “I know what you’re trying to do, thank you.” Harry’s stomach seems to let go a thousand of butterflies, feeling Zayn’s fingers at the back of his neck as he pulls him closer.

“Later, at the hotel – you have to make it up with me.”

\---

They weren’t even halfway to opening the door of their room, but their lips were already inseparable, hands running on every piece of skin they could touch and groins rutting against each other’s. When the door clicked, Zayn starts to work on Harry’s pants, unbuckling his belt and toying the waistband of his boxers with his thumb.

“No teasing tonight, please,” Harry says breathlessly, chasing Zayn’s lips when he tries pull away. “I don’t think I’m going to last long,”

“Me too,” Zayn bites his bottom lip, his one hand already slipping inside Harry’s boxers, squeezing his ass. “Already want to be inside you…” Harry arches his back from the contact, feeling Zayn’s fingers rub against his rim. “But I want to see your lips around my cock, missed seeing you hungrily take it all in. Will you do that for me, Harry?”

Harry nods fervently, pushing Zayn towards the wall. Hastily, he removes Zayn’s belt, unzips his sly and almost rips the pants out of him. Zayn chuckles as he watches Harry drops to his knees, his lips, already puckered from the dribble coming from his tongue. Harry slowly pulls out his cock and the way he looks at it makes Zayn wants to shove his dick in his mouth until Harry was gagging for it.

“Oh shit –“ Zayn groans, leaning back and his fingers clenching towards the bunch of Haryr’s curls as the lad teasingly prods his tongue between the slit, tasting Zayn’s precome. “Fuck – Harry, I thought no teasing tonight…”

Harry didn’t reply and instead, moves his tongue around his shaft, licking and slicking every inch of it until he was bobbing his head down slowly, his hands gripping both sides of Zayn’s hips, stopping Zayn from jerking uncontrollably. Without a warning, he pushes his mouth further, until the tip hits the back of his throat, earning a number of curses from Zayn.

“Fuck, you have to go faster, Harry…” Zayn’s fingernails scratched on his scalp, “Or I’ll have to do it…”

Knowing that it would please his boyfriend even more, Harry sits on his heel, his tongue flat on the underside of Zayn’s cock while looking up at him, practically saying to Zayn that he could do whatever the fuck he wants. “Jesus…”

Zayn fucks Harry’s mouth with haste, the sound of Harry gagging and the sight of his dick disappearing around the pink of Harry’s wet lips added to the pleasure that was building up in his stomach. “Fuck Harry, I’m close – shit, shit—“ Zayn stills as he comes on Harry’s mouth while Harry was pulling away, resulting for some of his release to be shot around his lips, down to his neck.

Zayn smiles fondly towards Harry, wiping his come off of Harry’s mouth with his thumb. “That was really good.”

“Is there a time that it didn’t?” Harry smirks, standing up and pulling Zayn’s lips back on his mouth again. They kissed passionately this time, just feeling their lips against each other and the unexplainable feeling that goes with it. They strip the rest of their clothes on their way to bed, until Harry’s back lies against the soft mattress and Zayn hovering on top of him.

“What is it?” Harry asks, somehow new to the way Zayn was looking at him from head to toe. “Did I gain weight or what?”

Zayn laughs, dropping his head on Harry’s forehead. “Of course, you didn’t. I was just thinking about – how close I was from losing you if I didn’t do that…”

Harry shakes his head and looks at Zayn remorsefully. “You didn’t have to do that. It was my fault. I was being childish, I didn’t think about our band – I was selfish, I was only thinking of myself, sorry. The thing you did back there made me guiltier. After what I said to you—“

“Harry,” Zayn pulls his face an inch away, enough for both of them to look into each other’s eyes. “Let’s forget about it, okay? I guess it’s safe to say, we’re both at fault here, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry beams, kissing Zayn’s lips lightly until they were exchanging sloppy kisses. “Zayn, I need you to fuck me now.”

“Absolutely.” Zayn reaches for the bedside drawer, his hand rummaging against the stuffs until he feels the shape of the bottle and the packet of condom beside it. When Harry sees what he was holding, he quickly snatches the condom off of Zayn’s fingers, muttering, “I want all of you.”

With that, Zayn uncaps the lube, coats his fingers and nudges Harry to spread his legs. Harry obliges, pulling his hips up from behind his knees until his knees bump on his shoulders. Zayn hastily slicks his cock, holding Harry’s hips up while his other hand rubs against Harry’s already wet-hole.

“Come on, Zayn. I’m not gonna last…” Harry begs, pushing his ass down from the intrusion of Zayn’s finger. Another curse escapes from Zayn’s lips from how easily his finger slips inside, enough for him to put in another one. Zayn starts to curl his fingers, touching the bundle of nerves that makes Harry moan loudly. “Fuck, fuck – Zayn, I’m ready, please…”

Harry’s mouth suddenly went dry when Zayn pushes in promptly, filling himself up and almost tearing him apart. Zayn’s grip on his hip went tighter as he presses deeper, until Zayn’s face was just an inch above him. Harry forgets everything for a moment, seeing how Zayn looks straight into him, like he’s going to disappear any second and that he couldn’t even let himself blink just for a second.

“I love you, Zayn…”

“Fuck, that’s cheating Harry. You can’t just say –“

“I love you.”

“Damnit.” Zayn grumbles, pulling his cock slowly before thrusting back in. He skips the part where he needs to go slow as a punishment of what Harry did to him. “Saying these things out of the blue,” He snaps his hips faster, harder, hitting his prostate on each movement, “Driving me crazy…” Zayn lets go of his hip and braces himself in the bed, the sudden change of their angle leaves Harry screaming and throwing his hand on Zayn’s back. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Yes, ohgod – Zayn, faster, faster – I’m going to –“ Harry was cut off by the feeling of his release, shooting down to his torso and to Zayn’s chest as the lad kept thrusting. “Come on, Zayn. Fill me up, Want to feel you until I wake up…”

“When you wake up, I’m going to eat you,” Zayn says, losing his rhythm as he feels the familiar build up near his groin. “And you’re going to look so fucked during our concert…”

“Oh god, always wanted to know what it feels like,” Harry smiles, kissing the side of his chin. “Always wanted to be filthy for you.” Harry whispers against his ear and that was enough to drive Zayn over the edge, spilling his come inside Harry.

“God, look at you.” Zayn gently pulls away, seeing Harry filled with the remains of his come, on his mouth, the one on his chest and the one still dripping on his hole. “I don’t think I’ll have to wait for tomorrow to eat you.”

“Wait,” Harry sits up, his hands framing Zayn’s face. “I just told you I love you, aren’t you going to say the same thing?”

“You really are a kid, aren’t you?” Zayn holds Harry’s face and finally, closes the distance of their lips. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too.” He smiles, and Harry thinks, it wouldn’t be just the afternoons he’ll love after this.


End file.
